The Muse Cruse
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Shini, the muse, uses his powers to traverse from one fictional world to another in hopes of finding adventure. In the first world he visits he saves a young muse from being captured by the world's native characters.


Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: I'm working on the next chapter of 'The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo: Demoonica's Story Book 2', so don't worry. I just wanted to post a fun little story I once had up, it's been greatly updated and lengthened.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, TV show, movie, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story, it is for fun only. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.

Summery: My Kawaii Shinigami, the only muse of the authoress Lady Demoonica Darkmoon uses his powers to traverse from one fictional world to another in hopes of finding adventure. In the first world he visits he saves a young muse, who has yet to bond with a human fan-fiction writer, from being captured by the world's native characters.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

My Kawaii Shinigami Goes World Hopping

AKA: The Muse Cruse

By

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

My Kawaii Shinigami was a muse, a fan-fiction muse to a young woman who went by the screen name Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. He was a muse that worked best with the dark stuff and of course hentai, yaoi, and ecchi things. Being as such, he did very little work around the stories that got posted on fanfiction net. No, most of the time he got to help with a light romance, like warm and fluffy feelings or a stolen kiss. And he was board of sitting around on his authoress' head doing nothing.

He stood up to his full six inch height and unfolded his bat-like demon wings from his back. They were covered in a black velvet-like fur. As was his long, thin tail that ended with a heart-shaped barb. He had large violet eyes and his long white hair fell in waves clear down to his knees.

"Ne, love?" He said, looking down over his authoress' dark brown bangs.

"Yes, My Kawaii Shinigami?" He smiled to himself. Only his authoress would give her own muse a name that was more of a title.

"You're writing another PG story aren't you?"

"I'm working on a PG-13 story. Why?"

"Close enough." He said looking at her computer screen. "Egh, it's that Bishi-World thing again. Do you even think of anything else besides that thing?"

The young woman glared up at the muse, then blew a puff of air up at him, making her bangs slap him in the face. "It's not like you ever help, you know."

"I don't do 'nice' and 'clean' in my line of work, why don't you go back to writing YAOI? I've got lots of idea's for those kinds of stories."

"Not happening until I start posting to adult fan-fiction net, and considering I'm not finished with the Bisi-World thing, I won't be posting there any time soon."

"Can I take a vacation then?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at the authoress.

"Shameless flirt."

"Guilty as charged, love."

"I don't see why not. Why don't you go cause trouble in the fictional worlds? I'd rather you not mess with other writers who are trying to get work done."

My Kawaii Shinigami frowned. "And yet you'd let me screw around with the other worlds directly?"

The authoress rolled her eyes. "The fictional worlds always right themselfs after fanfiction writers mess with them, you won't upset some cosmic balance."

"Okay, I'll go." He held up a hand and a muse sized scythe appeared in it. He drew on his powers, the power muses gained from their bond with their author or authoress differed, and spoke the spell that allowed him to pass between worlds.

"The binds that separate the realms,

I call thee to appear! Beckoned into sight,

Torn by the force that overwhelms,

I sever thy hold! Bend to my might!"

A thin glowing blue strand of light appeared mid air in front of him, with one swing of the scythe he cut it and a tear between the realms appeared. "I'm off, love." He called as he flew into it.

"Have fun!" He heard the authoress call as the tear sealed behind him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

My Kawaii Shinigami landed on the cold wet pavement, it was raining in the world he had landed in. The colors were muted in the overcast light. He shivered, it was quite cold and seeing as he refused to ever wear clothes, he was at a big disadvantage. He looked around himself and saw a few people cross the street. "Hello?" He called to them. "What world did I enter?" That was the one problem with his magic, he couldn't direct it to take him to any one world, unless it was back to his authoress. The people were no help, only those who believed in the magical realm could see a muse.

Maybe if he got a better view of the world he could find people with the right kind of mind set, muses thrived around imaginative people. He opened his wings and flittered up a few feet, then a few more. It was odd, even the children around here didn't seem to see him. This world had lost it's spark of hope, war most likely. War often caused a lack of happy and imaginative people.

"Help! He's going to catch me!" Came a cry and he was knocked back onto the wet pavement a second later.

"Oww-"

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you?" He looked at the frightened creature sitting on top of him. It, or rather he, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The long bright anime red hair that fell to mid back, the large lime green eyes, the white feathered wings, the gold hoop earrings in each ear, a body and demeanor the practically screamed take me! My Kawaii Shinigami blinked up at the other muse, his mind frozen.

"What? Oh... forgive my rudeness. Please you must help me! I messed up and they will catch up with me. Please! Help?" The smaller muse practically begged.

"Calm down, love. Um, I don't know..."

"Please?" He begged again.

From around the corner two teen-aged boys came running. The one with moss green hair was speaking. "Duo, I think you're mad. It's not safe to be wondering the city streets late at night... and looking for a five inch tall 'angel' is an absolutely crazy thing to be doing!"

"But Heero! I'm telling the truth this time! It was curled up asleep on my extra sweater! I got closer to look at it, it woke up, and out of the room it flew!" The brown haired boy protested.

"Duo, you were half asleep. You imagined it."

"I did not!"

"Like the time you swore up and down that Wufei had painted your Gundam bubble gum pink?"

"Well... but it seemed so real!"

The two turned the next corner to see Duo's 'angel' clinging to a slightly larger 'demon' with a death grip.

"HA! I TOLD YOU SO HEERO!" Duo gloated.

"Hn."

"God, please don't let them catch me!" The angel winged muse cried and some how maneuvered so that My Kawaii Shinigami was between him and the two humans, who could obviously see them.

"Damn it! What did you do?"

"I didn't know they could see me, but the room was so warm and the sweater was so soft, and I fell asleep. Please help me, I don't serve a human yet!" He said as he hugged My Kawaii Shinigami from behind.

Heero and Duo stood looking at the two muses, mouths open with a 'What in the Known Universe is Happening?' look on their faces.

"Heero? Are those things speaking English?"

"Yes..." Heero nodded slowly.

"I thought so. They seem to be focused on what they're doing now. Want to catch them?"

"Duo, I don't think that's a good idea. We have no idea what they are."

My Kawaii Shinigami sighed. "I'm going to regret this." He held up his scythe, repeating the spell that allowed him to pass between worlds.

"The binds that separate the realms,

I call thee to appear! Beckoned into sight,

Torn by the force that overwhelms,

I sever thy hold! Bend to my might!"

"Awesome!" The smaller muse said in awe. "You must serve a very imaginative human to gain such power!"

"Commend me on the work later-" My Kawaii Shinigami stopped mid-sentence, there should be a hint of the blue barrier between worlds by now, but there wasn't any sign of it.

Not listening to Heero, Duo made a grab for the muses.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Three new stories, another chapter, and I'm still on that writing kick tonight. Afraid yet?

Please leave a review! 


End file.
